Brooklyn Center, Minnesota
|population_note = |population_total = 30104 |population_density_km2 = 1460.2 |population_density_sq_mi = 3781.9 |population_metro = 3,175,041 |population_footnotes = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |latd = 45 |latm = 4 |lats = 9 |latNS = N |longd = 93 |longm = 18 |longs = 50 |longEW = W |elevation_m = 260 |elevation_ft = 853 |postal_code_type = Zip Code |postal_code = 55429, 55430 |area_code = 763 |website = www.ci.brooklyn-center.mn.us |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-07948 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0640508 |footnotes = }} Brooklyn Center is a city in Hennepin County, Minnesota, United States. The city is located on the west bank of the Mississippi River on the northwest border of Minneapolis. The population was 30,104 at the 2010 census. Brooklyn Center is one of the original inner-ring suburbs of Minneapolis–Saint Paul, the sixteenth largest metropolitan area in the United States, with about 3.2 million residents. Formed as the center of local trade in the former Brooklyn Township since 1873, the rural area farmed market gardening for the nearby growing population of Minneapolis. The village of Brooklyn Center incorporated in 1911, splitting from Brooklyn Township, to avoid annexation from the expanding city of Minneapolis. It incorporated as a city in 1966. The city became a bedroom community and industrial job center following postwar growth. It was the site of the regional mall Brookdale Center. The headquarters of Caribou Coffee moved into the city in 2004. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. Interstates 94 and 694 and Minnesota State Highways 100 and 252 are four of the main routes in Brooklyn Center. History Known as the center of local trade in the former Brooklyn Township since 1873, the rural area farmed market gardening for the nearby growing population of Minneapolis. With fears the downtown city would continue annexation, the village of Brooklyn Center was established in 1911.City of Brooklyn Center - History The city of Brooklyn Center was incorporated in 1966. The city contains the site of the historic Earle Brown farm, home to Earle Brown, founder of the Minnesota State Patrol and first Sheriff of Hennepin County. The farm has been refurbished and now contains a bed and breakfast, event center, and various office spaces. Education Globe University/Minnesota School of Business, a private career college, offers master's, bachelor's and associate degree programs in business, information technology, health sciences and legal sciences at its Brooklyn Center campus. Economy The Global Operations Center of MoneyGram is located in Brooklyn Center."Other Locations." MoneyGram. Retrieved on May 11, 2010. When the Minnesota Educational Computing Consortium, also known as MECC, existed, its headquarters were in Brooklyn Center."The Road to MECC." MECC. February 3, 1997. Retrieved on June 1, 2010."Brooklyn Center city, Minnesota." U.S. Census Bureau. Retrieved on June 1, 2010. Brooklyn Center is home to regional favorite Surly Brewing Company. Minnesota Martial Arts Academy, now known simply as the Academy, an MMA training center, is also located in Brooklyn Center. It has trained such notable fighters as Sean Sherk and Brock Lesnar. Brooklyn Center is home to the FBI's new Minneapolis field office, which began construction in August 2010.Baca, Maria Elena. "New FBI field office in Brooklyn Center seen as a catalyst." Star Tribune. August 31, 2010. Retrieved on October 29, 2011 Top employers According to Brooklyn Center's 2011 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of Brooklyn Center CAFR the top employers in the city are: Demographics 2012 Estimate }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 30,104 people, 10,756 households, and 7,010 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 11,640 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 49.1% White, 25.9% African American, 0.8% Native American, 14.3% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 5.4% from other races, and 4.4% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 9.6% of the population. There were 10,756 households of which 36.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 40.4% were married couples living together, 18.1% had a female householder with no husband present, 6.6% had a male householder with no wife present, and 34.8% were non-families. 27.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.78 and the average family size was 3.43. The median age in the city was 32.6 years. 27.6% of residents were under the age of 18; 10.1% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 28.1% were from 25 to 44; 22.1% were from 45 to 64; and 12.2% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.7% male and 51.3% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 29,172 people, 11,430 households, and 7,383 families residing in the city. The population density was 3,672.0 people per square mile (1,418.6/km²). There were 11,598 housing units at an average density of 1,459.9 per square mile (564.0/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 71.39% White, 14.09% African American, 0.87% Native American, 8.79% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 1.49% from other races, and 3.36% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.82% of the population. There were 11,430 households out of which 29.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.3% were married couples living together, 13.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.4% were non-families. 28.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.52 and the average family size was 3.11. In the city the population was spread out with 25.1% under the age of 18, 9.6% from 18 to 24, 30.1% from 25 to 44, 19.8% from 45 to 64, and 15.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 94.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.8 males. The median income for a household in the city was $44,570, and the median income for a family was $52,006. Males had a median income of $36,031 versus $27,755 for females. The per capita income for the city was $19,695. About 4.7% of families and 7.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.7% of those under age 18 and 5.6% of those age 65 or over. Brooklyn Center has a Liberian community as of 2009.Marrapodi, Eric and Chris Welch. "Liberians facing mass deportation from U.S.." CNN. February 9, 2009. Retrieved on February 9, 2009. Politics Brooklyn Center is located in Minnesota's 5th congressional district. Notable people * Marcus Harris – former college football player, who was an All-American wide receiver, played for the University of Wyoming, and won the 1996 Fred Biletnikoff Award as the best college wide receiver in the nation. Brooklyn Center High School alumni. References External links * City of Brooklyn Center official website Category:Cities in Minnesota Category:Cities in Hennepin County, Minnesota Category:Minnesota settlements on the Mississippi River Category:Settlements established in 1852